


can you change the things we've said and done?

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: Returning Unremembered [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster Needs a Hug, Gaster's Return, Lost Memories, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Gaster smokes a pack of cigarettes and feels sorry for himself.





	

Gaster had a pack of cigarettes in his back pocket.

He didn't smoke, not often. Just sometimes, to take the edge off, when work took too much out of him.

Or, he supposed, fishing through the almost-empty pack for another, when he was crying in Snowdin woods because no one remembered him.

Which may have been a valid reason to cry, now that he thought about it.

Lighting the cigarette and coughing out another half-formed sob, he glared at the trees through blurred vision, miserable.

"I wanted to come back," He told the frigid air. "I wanted to be  _real_ again!"

No one answered. He took a drag on the cigarette.

"Fuck." He said, out loud, then giggled. He didn't curse often.

"Fucking shit!" He tried, and laughed a little more. There were tears rolling down his cheeks.

"God  _damn_ mother  _fucking_ son of a  _bitch_!" He continued, doubled over. Who was he talking about?

"Bullshit!" He shouted. His throat felt like it was tearing. "Fucking bullshit!"

He tripped, and his head cracked against a tree.

Darkness.


End file.
